


three words to say when in love

by dociousmackocious



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluffy but Sad, M/M, i was in a mood and wrote this on 2 hours of sleep, kippen siblings !!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociousmackocious/pseuds/dociousmackocious
Summary: tj's not with the group for at least 3 days...where is he exactly?





	three words to say when in love

**Author's Note:**

> they're dating in this fic uwu
> 
> also first times say ily should be special !!! like this !!!

cyrus sat at the spoon with andi and buffy, jonah being busy with amber, of course. since the two had started dating a few months ago, they were almost inseparable. andi seemed jealous, but, of course, she would never admit it. 

“so? buffy? any luck with explaining to marty’s girlfriend?” andi asked, dipping a tater in her vanilla milkshake. a few days ago, buffy and marty had been caught in a kiss by marty’s girlfriend. of course, marty wasn’t cheating, and buffy sure as hell wasn’t helping him cheat. they had merely been caught in the moment, both had been in love for so long. it was like a moment from some cheesy sitcom, where it’s never spoken of after that episode, like when ross kissed chandler’s mom. but, of course, this was real life we’re talking about.

“marty broke up with her.” she sighed. “she wouldn’t listen, and i assume that’s best. she was nice though.”

cyrus had his own problem to worry about, but of course, he would never, ever, share that with the ghc. like they cared anyway.

tj hadn’t been talking to cyrus for a while, despite them have been a couple for at least a month and a half. he hadn’t even texted cyrus for 3 days, not even showing up at school since.

so, cyrus was going to keep this to himself, until jonah walked in, along with marty, walker, and amber. yaaaay. he was the 7th wheel. whether andi liked to say it or not, she had a crush on amber, like big time. and walker had a huge crush on jonah. so, without his own personal boyfriend there, he was 7th wheeling. again. 

“so, how is everyone?” marty smiled, sliding in next to buffy, and thinking nobody saw, held buffy’s hand under the booth table. but cyrus saw. he saw every slightly romantic move any of his friends made.

“good.” andi and buffy said in sync, then bursting into giggles. cyrus just smiled and said “fine.”

“well, cyrus, where’s tj? shouldn’t he be here with all of us?” jonah asked, genuinely confused.

cyrus nodded, attempting to come up with an excuse. “well, actually, i’m supposed to go see him right now, sooo, have fun lovebirds!” he smiled awkwardly, before getting up and leaving the spoon. 

he walked in the direction of tj’s home, because he was actually going to check if he was alright. he took time, however.

when he finally reached the house, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

amber: tj’s not feeling the happiest...so if you’re actually checking in, be gentle :)

cyrus sent a smiley face back, and knocked on the door. tj opened it, and was cyrus was surprised to see how….horrible he looked.

tj had bags under his eyes, looking like he hadn’t slept in a week. his hair was messy and not in the fluffy kind of way cyrus loved. he was wearing his basketball hoodie, despite it being 60 degrees out, and light gray sweatpants.

“hey.” tj said, his voice groggily. he had definitely been sleeping, but didn’t seem like for long, due to the bags under his eyes as mentioned previously. 

“hi.” cyrus smiled gently back. “can i come in?” his voice was as gentle as possible. 

tj only nodded, and moved out of the doorway entrance to let him in. he had been asleep on the couch cyrus guessed, because there were ridden up blankets layed lazily atop it.

tj tiredly started walking up the stairs, then looked at cyrus who was frozen in his spot. “you coming?” he asked raspilily. cyrus nodded, and ran up the stairs to where tj was standing, the two walking upstairs together.

tj opened his door and yawned. “sorry i wasn’t able to answer your texts...i haven’t gone to school either. i haven’t been feeling the best.” 

cyrus nodded again. “that’s what amber said. is something genuinely upsetting you, or is it depression?”

“the latter.” tj groaned, laying on his bed. cyrus stood next to the bed, before pulled by the wrist and stumbled onto tj’s torso. “lay with me, please.” he whispered. 

cyrus nuzzled into tj’s warmth as tj wrapped his arms around cyrus’ waist. “the entire group was wondering where you are, except amber, of course. i think she cleared it up.”

“god, i hope not.” tj groaned again. “i don’t need anyone but you and my family knowing about my depression.” he kissed cyrus’ forehead lightly. 

“we’re your friends, tj, they’ll understand it if she did tell them.” cyrus smiled. 

“i suppose. but i’m sorry that i wasn’t able to answer your texts or calls, i saw the notifications i just didn’t have the strength to pick up the phone.” he whispers against cyrus’ hair.

“that’s okay….have you gotten much sleep?”   
“oh god, no.” tj lightly chuckled. “i slept 2 days ago, and i just woke up from a nap when you knocked.”

“you should probably sleep then, love.” cyrus suggested gently.

“only if you stay here with me.” he played back.

but cyrus only smiled. “deal.” 

tj pecked cyrus’ hand, and layed back more. “i love you.”

cyrus nearly choked. that was the first time either of them had said it, and who knew it would be such a depressing yet calm time like this? he had expected them to be on a date when it was said, and he certainly wasn’t expecting tj to say it first.

cyrus turned to face tj, and pecked his lips. “i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's short and bad so i'm sorry :^)


End file.
